


The Dysfunctional Cases at the Houndstitch Home

by hitokiridarkempress



Series: No Love Lost [2]
Category: Alice: Madness Returns, American McGee's Alice
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, F/M, Het, Rape, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitokiridarkempress/pseuds/hitokiridarkempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the No Love Lost universe. Read No Love Lost first to know the story. Drabbles and ficlets that surrounds Alice and Bumby's ever dysfunctional relationship in no particular order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spare the Rod

**Author's Note:**

> All of them are set in the No Love Lost universe. Yes, you read that right. I created an entire universe around this dysfunctional pairing that Dr. Bumby is a karma Houdini and poor Alice is his assistant. None of these drabbles are in any order and frankly it's just random bullshit that happens to pop up in my head. Some crack, some semi-crack.

Spare the rod, spoil the child. The saying always goes. If there is one child that needs a whipping, it's the one sorry little bitch who is currently faced towards the headboard. Naked, on her knees, with her wrists bound. Just the way he likes it. For months, she continues to vex him. Well, not anymore she's not! Not after she accepted his offer, his deluded little servant. Now he can finally break his spirited little lioness. Oh how he fantasizes this moment! To see welts on her perfect white skin, seeing a broken weeping Alice before him just _begging_ him for mercy.

Angus Bumby held a thick birch rod, inspecting for any flaws. It was long, smooth, and perfectly polished. It was the perfect tool to rein in disobedient children. Never used, it was mainly just for show to scare the disobedient brats that came and went inside the orphanage. Now that Alice is a permanent resident and unwilling lover. This was the perfect time to put the rod into good use. Lightly tracing Alice's legs towards her thighs, Alice shivers at the cold wood.

"What a disobedient child you are. I remember you being a constant thorn on my side. Always asking questions, throwing tantrums. No one would even look at you for fear of catching your stupidity. Your sister on the other hand..."

Alice snapped her head towards him, "Don't you dare speak of my sister that way, you disgusting-"

Crack!

The rod struck Alice's right leg, leaving a bright red mark. Alice bit her lip trying not to scream at the pain. 'I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM!' Blood trickling down her mouth. Angus smirked at the sight.

"I didn't allow you to speak, now did I?" He taunted while grabbing her chin and licking the blood off her lip. Kissing her harshly, Alice bit his lower lip. He instantly pulled back, Alice glaring at him hatefully. Angus calmly wiped the blood off his lip, and then he proceeded to strike her again. This time, a much harsher smack on her bottom. Alice screams in pain at the strike. "For that, you'll get ten." He hissed, striking Alice's bottom, legs, and privates. Alice is wildly thrashing in pain. She screams obscenities causing him to strike her more. Alternating between strikes, he manages to break the skin on her legs and bottom.

Angus began to feel quite tedious at her stubbornness. But to his relief, Alice ceases cursing him, his (thankfully dead) mother, and his ability as a doctor (he hasn't graduated from Oxford top of his class for nothing, thank you very much!)Her lower half bright red from the various welts and angry bloody marks where he hit her. He sees her dripping wet, the sight arouses him. Alice is is laying in a fetal position with tears streaming down her face. Exhausted from the pain to put up any more of a fight.

Using the rod to uncross Alice's legs, he then slowly teased the outside of her maidenhood. Soft whimpers of pain coming out of her mouth. 'That wouldn't do at all.' Angus thought, as slowly inch by inch he pushed the rod inside. Alice arched her back; moaning at the intrusion of the cold, hard, wood.

In, out, repeat.

He smirks at the sight, Alice trying to close her legs together while whimpering pathetically. He hears her breathing getting more labored, her moans reverberating his room. He stops when Alice gives a particularly loud moan during his ministrations. Cautiously, he repeated the exact same motion. Another loud moan followed by a whining sound from the back of Alice's throat. 'Interesting...' Angus thought, filing that little tidbit away for future reference. He kept repeating the action until Alice screamed until she fell silent. Heavy pants fill the air.

Slowly sliding out the rod, Angus pauses to look at it. It was wet and slightly sticky from blood and juices. Licking it slowly, he decided he liked the taste of Alice. Casually tossing the birch rod aside, he undid Alice's bindings and licked her wounds of all her blood and juices. Alice made no effort to resist. Inspecting the damage, he finds to his relief that the wounds are superficial. Just some medicine and those lovely legs will soon be unblemished. Angus proceeded to clean her wounds. After Alice was cleaned up, he noticed Alice has fallen asleep. Dried tear-marks streaking her face. Another time then.

Shedding his clothes, he climbs onto the bed. Holding Alice close, he wipes her dry tears away. He grins as Alice holds him close. Embracing him just like a child holding their favorite stuffed animal.

Spare the rod indeed.


	2. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanation to why Bumby is a complete bastard towards Alice.

Angus Bumby despised weakness, he swore to never turn weak again after his family died, good riddance to the lot of them. Unfortunately, he lost control when he first met Elizabeth Liddell. She was the most enchanting creature he has ever met, he fell to her wicked charms. But the whore refused him, teased him, infuriated him. She made him lose to his baser desires. So he took what was rightfully his. He destroyed this irritating infatuation with her. He was satisfied, he still kept the key as a trophy of his triumph. Years past and Alice came into his life.

He hated her on sight.

She had no right to look like Elizabeth. She had no right to live when Elizabeth was dead, rotting in her grave for the end of days. Alice was selfish, childish, and utterly mad. Everything Elizabeth Liddell was not. He tolerated her rantings and ravings for a while, had her do disgusting, menial work. Even tried to break Alice even further just as punishment for not being Elizabeth. Then the little bitch had found out what happened the night the Liddell house burned to the ground and his little side business...

Did that silly psychotic bitch truly think he was that stupid to get caught? Even more laughable was her trying to kill him. It was brilliant, having Alice as a patsy for the child prostitution ring he created. She would have been sent back to Rutledge, rotting in her hell with her stupid delusions. He knew the unstable bitch would turn on him, they were all unfaithful. Whores, all of them, useful for one thing only. He should have pushed her off the tracks...

In a moment of arrogance, he gave Alice an ultimatum. The asylum or stay as his lover. He would have thought she would have chosen the asylum, but Alice stayed.

The first couple months were absolute hell. Every few days the little harpy would either try to escape, kill him (he learned his lesson, never letting her prepare anything ever again even tea!), or run into another man's arms hoping to be saved. The latter galled him to no end. He winds up beating Alice into submission or throw her into a dark room with no way of escape. Sometimes he wonders why he allowed her to live.

It was a mistake to look into her Emerald eyes, his resolve will falter. Her touches burn, and her begging softens him. Then came the lovemaking, and everything has gone to pot.

Fucking Alice was the most incredible experience in his life. Elizabeth couldn't compare to her younger sister. Even taking Alice's virginity, he wanted to take her again. To leave his mark on her, to kiss her, hold her in his arms, make her _his_. Just having Alice _touch_ him made him physically weak. _Elizabeth_ never made him weak like this...

And it was unacceptable.

He throws her out of his bedroom after sex. Not wanting to let Alice know he wanted to bask in the afterglow with her. He constantly compares her to her dead sister, knowing fully well it rang hollow in his ears. Ignoring her cries and tears, he refuses to be moved. He denies her pleasure, for it will be his undoing. He called her Elizabeth once during their lovemaking, to pretend, to _believe_ Elizabeth was better. It wasn't, Alice avoided him for a week. It hurts, hurting Alice. He can't kill her, to kill her is to kill himself.

Alice has too many prospective buyers and far too many suitors. The suitors made him seethe and rage. Doctors, lawyers, other prominent members of society wanted to tame the wild flower. All young, naïve, lovestruck men. They all asked for permission to court her, he turned them all down. One suitor had the gall to propose to Alice behind his back. To sneak off with Alice in the dead of night. He killed him in front of her. She was too frightened to even scream. He swore to her he would kill every suitor who tries to take her away. She stopped trying to run off with a man, but it still didn't stop her from flirting with men. His unfaithful slut, how the hell does she know to seduce a man? Must be one of the whores who taught it to her. He won't have it, Alice is his, his, his.

This is all her fault, making him weak. Making him want, making him _need_.

Angus Bumby has finished his romp with Alice, he holds her for half an hour. Relishing the feeling of having her body pressed against him. He can afford this small luxury. She lies there shaking, tears streaming her face. She starts to get up to gather her things and leave. She can't stand being with him a second longer. Bumby grabbed her arm, pulling her close to him. She struggles but he refuses to let her go. "You got what you wanted, let me go!" she cried. Angus only held her tighter, he wants her to need him just as much he needs her. It was only fair, to trade one weakness for another.

"You haven't gotten yours, haven't you Alice?"

Alice stiffened, she wants to lie and run to her room and cry in silence. Why should he care about her? He never did and never will. It's a cruel trick, it has to be. She refuses to be weak in front of him. She stays silent and averts her eyes.

Angus wiped Alice's tears away, kisses her in a way she has never experienced before. His touches became gentle, soft. He's not rough with her, it feels...nice. The sensations were different, this isn't rape, it feels too good. She's burning, his touches burn her. He's deep inside her, she can just _feel_ him, there's no pain, only him. 'Why doesn't he do this more often?' she wonders as she tries to get more. She claws his back in pleasure. 'I'm mad, wanting this. Wanting _him_.' It was as close to lovemaking she could get, it didn't matter. She's addicted to this type of sex now. Alice eagerly speeds up the pace, hoping for her release. Maybe, just maybe he'll let her.

Angus was on cloud nine. Alice wasn't fighting him...at all. She was responsive to his touches, her kisses more passionate. He could feel her tighten around him, her legs hooked firmly around his waist. Nails grate his back, hips moving closer to him. He looks into her eyes, filled with desire and lust. He wants her to look at him like that forever. Angus knew at that moment he lost. She ensnared him to be gentle, she wanted him to confess that she is better than Elizabeth. But it doesn't matter, Alice needs him now.

They both reached their climax at the same time. For Alice, there are no words to describe the experience. All she knows is that she wants to feel it again. Silence reigned, only the sounds of their heavy breathing filled the air. Angus just lies on top of her, exhausted but satisfied. After a few moments, he reluctantly pulls out of her and lies on his side. Alice wanted to stay in the bed, but she knew her luck wouldn't last. Slowly, Alice tries to push herself off the bed. Only to find herself lying on her back with Dr. Bumby on top of her. 'Surely, he must had enough,' she thought as Dr. Bumby was stroking her face. She barely has any more time to think as he kisses her passionately. She only hears one word, "Stay."

Angus spoons Alice as they both drift off to sleep. He knew he shouldn't have asked her to stay, but she did. She really does make him weak, but this time he doesn't mind.

He can afford to be weak.


	3. Suitors

The first time Alice met a suitor, she dismissed it as a joke. He was roughly her age, tall, somewhat shy but overall a sweet man. She assumed he was treating her as a charity case, with her reputation and all. It wasn't worth anything to get flustered over but she can't help but feel pleased at the notion that someone else could take an interest in her besides using her for sex. Unlike those disgusting brutes who would make very crude remarks toward her whenever she goes outside.

The second through seventh time however, stopped being funny.

It's not that Alice doesn't want to get married and have children of her own. The problem lies with the arrogant, jealous, monstrous, oversexed bastard she's currently living (and sleeping) with. Every time a hopeful suitor comes by, Dr. Bumby would always scare the man off. They never really announced their so-called "relationship" in public, everyone assumed he was just her doctor dedicated to helping his patients. Pfft...it was only to avoid another doctor/patient scandal that was in the current news. Just because they were sleeping together doesn't mean they want it to known in public. She never knew what happened about that other psychiatrist who was sleeping with his patient.

She really didn't care for the suitors, they were either after her family fortune or after a trophy wife. Frankly, she wouldn't pick any of them but she'll take any chances of freedom she can possibly get. Anything to get away from him.

A few whores got jealous, as if she cares. But considering her lack of knowledge of the opposite sex (and no, Angus Bumby does not count) she would often ask them on how to talk to men. One brothel matron was kind enough to educate her on how to get men eating out of the palm of her hand without having to give up anything. And how to turn down men gently so they wouldn't do something harmful afterward. The memory of Lizzie still stung, she wished Lizzie had learned these lessons also. Then she wouldn't have to take her place. She can't help but feel slightly bitter that Lizzie was dead and not being a sex slave to a child's pimp.

She learned how to walk seductively, how to use her facial expressions and voice to her advantage. She took care of her appearance now, good men want good looking women. No wonder she's only gotten crude offers before. Well, now maybe she'll find a gentleman who can successfully take her away...at least far enough for her to be away from Bumby's clutches. The piece of advice the matron gave to her that she will forever remember is "tears are not the only weapon women can use, it all depends on how you use it".

She nearly cried when the matron gave her a new wardrobe and gave her a suitable haircut. She stammers on how she couldn't possibly repay her, the matron gave a shark-like grin and told her she didn't want anything from her. She's only happy if she can make Dr. Bumby's life as difficult as possible and try to avoid that "bleedin' idiot Jack Splatter." The matron clearly had a vendetta against both of them, something about competition trying to shut down her business. Alice never mentioned it again nor did she mention how she got the new clothing when Dr. Bumby asked. She just let him assume that a man bought the clothes for her. True the clothes were expensive but they were on the risque side.

Alice was amazed on how many suitors she had after her transformation. She could literally pick anyone she wanted! Some were powerful businessmen, lawyers, doctors (hopefully nothing like Dr. Bumby). She felt...empowered. She hasn't felt like this before she went to Wonderland.

Dr. Bumby on the other hand...was not pleased at all. Since most of her suitors would come on to her in public, Dr. Bumby would grit his teeth and feign indifference. He couldn't beat her too harshly or stuff her in that room for weeks. That would definitely get suitors to raise more questions and Dr. Bumby couldn't get the most persistent suitors to go away. Instead her punishments were constantly bruised hips, a sore bottom, and the inability to walk properly for days. And now he refuses to let her go out alone, she's almost certain he would explode any moment and proclaim she was Angus Bumby's woman out in public

Still, it's a little better than before. At least he's not taunting her, comparing her to Lizzie, or putting her in time out. She still wants her freedom, so hopefully one of these men can offer it to her. After all, marriage is just another type of adventure isn't it?

Too bad the poor girl would never get her happy ending.


	4. Jealousy or A.K.A  Angus Bumby is a jealous, paranoid, son of a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up towards Suitors, this time in Angus' point of view.

Angus Bumby was not having a good day. He's behind all his therapy sessions, he's missed his usual tea, and his favorite suit is ruined beyond repair. Damn it all, if he was a religious man, he would have chalked it up to some sort of ill omen or some sort of God that clearly has a vendetta against him. But, he's a doctor, and doctors believe in science. Not this sort of hocus-pocus nonsense. But he can ignore all these small inconveniences, the one thing he can not however is...

 

Alice Liddell is being courted behind his back.

 

The first time he saw it, he immediately dismissed it. He knew Alice's anti-social nature, she despises people in general. Particularly the men, though he supposed it's partly his fault. All the better for him. Then he saw another incident, he was slightly amused. Several more occurrences later, he got rather annoyed.

 

What makes matters worse is Alice is acting rather strangely, well more stranger than usual. She's more ladylike, now. If he didn't knew any better, he would have thought that Alice was encouraging these men. But that's preposterous, he hasn't paraded her around to his clients. He hasn't whored her out, he was faithful to her and attended to her basic needs. Alice has gotten much quieter and often avoided any arguments. So why does he get the feeling that something is wrong?

 

So what if these suitors would proclaim declarations of love out in public? She'd turned them down anyway to avoid a scene. He might have thought he had finally tamed his vicious pet. Though her nasty habit of wandering off is still irksome. But these suitors are getting on his nerves. Apparently they didn't get the message when he told them that Alice is off-limits. Still, no man in his right mind would marry a scrawny, psychotic, childish chit of a girl.

 

Then he saw her.

 

Alice was no longer a corpse-like waif of a girl. Instead he saw a Goddess, dressed in a low-cut Emerald dress. Her hair was no longer messy, instead it was softly curled framing her lovely face. With rosy cheeks and luscious red lips. He didn't know how long he stared and he didn't care. All he knows is this enchantress, this Alice, is his.

 

And she's in the arms of another man.

 

In broad daylight no less! Pure fury raged in his chest as he saw the man giving Alice a kiss on her delicate hand. The little whore had the nerve to blush and giggle. She never did that for him!They didn't see him looking out the window. He took a good look at his rival. The man was slightly shorter than him, a reedy looking man. His clothing obviously expensive. How long did Alice see him behind his back? For how long has she's been accepting the man's gifts? What did this man offer her that he couldn't? What does he have that he doesn't?

 

He'll make the man pay.

 

Fortunately for Angus' sake (or Alice most likely) the man did not succeed giving Alice a kiss on the lips nor cheek. Instead Alice coyly stepped out of her suitor's arms and blew him a kiss before walking towards the home. Which enraged Angus even more. The minute Alice stepped in the home, Angus was already there demanding where she got the clothing and who was the man she was with. To make matters worse, Alice looked at him like he was beneath her. He'd show her exactly who is the master of the house.

 

A very large one-sided screaming match ensued. Mostly because Dr. Bumby was doing the yelling. Alice on the other hand looked quite amused at his tirade. She was flippant in her responses on who the man is. It's none of his business and no, the gentleman did not buy her the new clothes. His own words came back and bit him. Since he wanted her to be a whore, she should try to get some practice first. She let it slip that someone else bought her a brand new wardrobe. She never did say who, all while giving a sultry smirk.

 

Dr. Bumby never could never quite remember what happened after that. One minute he's yelling at Alice on how she's an unfaithful whore and the next thing he remembers is lying beside Alice on his bed exhausted from the incredibly mind-blowing sex. He's forgotten why he was even mad at her in the first place. All he remembers is Alice sauntering towards him giving him a come hither look. Everything was a blur after that.

 

It became almost a regular routine. Every week or so, another suitor would come in and ask for Alice's hand and each and every time, he's said no. He never got any straight answers from her, what makes it even more vexing is that he can't beat her into submission anymore. She's far too beautiful, any marks will surely point the blame on him. He can't lock her in the room either, men and women will pry into his affairs. Damn it all. The only good thing out of this whole affair is that the sex is much more passionate between the both of them.

 

Alice gets love letters every day. Love letters! She makes a show reading it in front of him, some letters will make her blush. He confiscated those right after he found out she kept some of them. He gets the post instead of Alice picking it up. Until he found out Alice was still getting her letters only this time she has more of them. The postman was hand-delivering her letters right when he's having his sessions with the little brats. The little bitch would then read her letters aloud from suitors with more explicit intentions every time she's alone with him in his office. He then burned every piece of post and scoured her room for any more damning evidence. Filthy novels (he kept one for future reference), crude pictures, trinkets from more suitors (he sold the jewelery for a handsome profit), anything that involves her with another man. He burnt every meager possession Alice had, including the photograph of her family. She cried for weeks after that, he felt a sick satisfaction knowing that Alice will never forget him. He bought her new clothing though, at least the things she has now will remind her of him and no one else.

 

Of course he found her snogging a young banker afterward in retaliation. He got the man arrested for embezzling, Alice never knew that he set the man up. She's heartbroken, and it infuriates him that someone else would capture her affection. He would often mark Alice in places that can't been seen. A reminder of who she belongs to.

 

He thought Elizabeth Liddell was the biggest tease in the world. He was wrong, Alice Liddell is a succubus in disguise. Oh, how she enslaved him with her sex! Mocking him, taunting him, laughing Emerald eyes screaming 'you want me but you can't have me!' He forbids her from going out at all. He chaperones her everywhere, hand firmly on her tiny waist. He watches carefully for any new suitors waiting to court Alice.

 

He gets rid of several of his former clients right after they expressed an interest in buying her. Jack Splatter tried to proposition Alice when he was away on business. He's been hung on child sodomy charges with several altar boys. Thank goodness, one of his clients was a pastor.

 

Alice is free from her claustrophobia to a certain extent. She locks the door to her room and props the chair to the door. The bitch was sneaking off in the dead of night to who knows where! He makes her sleep in his bedroom from now on. Alice would try to ignore him, he fucks her every chance he gets. Proving her that he is the only lover she needs.

 

He doesn't like this new Alice. Someone made her change into this lascivious, wanton creature. Someone is trying to steal Alice away from him. His eyes narrow at the memory of how several doctors said they were amazed on how Alice is doing so much better. How they would like to study her to see what made her change. Was it one of them trying to steal her away? Perhaps the lawyer with the limp who always complained with the lack of a wife. The undergraduates were often seen gawking at her. They were closest to her age, was she impressed with their youthful naivety?

 

Dr. Bumby is in the parlor with Alice. Alice is hellbent on ignoring him, intent on reading the paper. She's shamelessly showing her legs. He's trying very hard to maintain a polite demeanor while reading a medical journal. Every time he's done something to try to hurt Alice, Alice would retaliate in a manner that tears his heart in shreds. 'Vicious, vindictive succubus.' He was so deep in thought that he almost didn't hear what Alice said.

 

“A young doctor has created a revolutionary medical device that cures female hysteria. Hmm...perhaps I should pay him a visit-”

 

Alice didn't have the chance to finish her sentence. Angus was on top of her, kissing her into silence. He did not care if they got caught by anyone coming in. He wants her to make her stop. Clothes ripped, blood drawn, growls and whimpers echo in the room. A large CRACK was heard, they've broken the chair. Loud cursing and pants came after. Followed by a muffled scream. Silence fills the air afterward.

 

Angus was still on top of Alice, lightly sucking on her neck. Making his mark, Alice would have to dress more conservatively to hide it. He felt her pull away, he growls in protest. Alice kisses him passionately to placate him. She smirks and said the horrible truth.

 

“Why Dr. Bumby, I do believe you're jealous.”


	5. In What Children know...Absolutely Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The orphans are utter bastards to Alice. No wonder she hates kids…

“Doctor’s pet!”

“Loony bin’s favorite.”

“Got herself an extra session again with Dr. Bumby.”

“Whatever for?”

“Snooped in her bedroom. Found a book hiding tween her bed. Finked on her good! Doctor got mad and asked where I nicked it. I says to him I found it in Alice’s bedroom! He took off without saying a word! Bet’choo she’s getting punished.”

“Yer a liar!”

“Am not! They’ve been there for hours now!”

“They have not!”

“Go in and check then if you’re so smart!”

“S’already locked when I was going in for my turn to forget. Heard noises too.”

“Told you she’s getting punished!”

“He said he heard noises, not the loony getting punished you git!”

“Shut up! I wanna hear what Charlie heard.”

“S’weird, heard a bunch of thumpin sounds. Alice was moaning and screaming. Not screaming out the fire, heard her scream out the doctor’s name.”

“Told ya she was getting punished!”

“Sod off!”

“What book was Alice hiding?”

“Had a fancy name, can’t remember it. It was Kama something…Doctor Bumby was steaming! Even worse when that glittery bloke came by asking bout Alice.”

“You lying sod!”

“Sod you!”

While the children were too busy arguing, Alice stepped out of Dr. Bumby’s office. Her clothes disheveled, her hair mussed up, and her one of her stockings was falling down. She was limping towards the kitchen when one the children spotted her.

“Well if it ain’t the doctor’s favorite pet!”

“Doctor Bumby punished ya good didn’t he?”

Alice gave them the most vicious glare, all of the orphans ran from the obviously mad woman. ‘Little brats, see if I cover for them. That smug bastard…'

“As for your punishment, I want you to scrub the floors.”

Alice nearly jumped when she heard Dr. Bumby’s voice behind her. ‘That…that…ARROGANT WANKER!’ Angus Bumby had a smug grin on his face, ‘That will teach her from hiding things from me.’

“Alice, don’t forget you have another session with me tonight. I want to try page sixty-nine. I’ll see you later tonight.” With that, Angus Bumby strutted back to his office.

Seething, Alice wanted nothing more than to stab him with the Vorpal Blade. Then she noticed the orphans hiding (badly!) and heard every word of their exchange.

“WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!” Every orphan scattered back to their rooms. Not before Alice heard, “Told ya she was getting punished.”

‘Horrid little monsters.’ Alice winced as she walked (limped) towards the kitchen, ‘Where’s that bag of ice?’

As soon as the children were far away from the deranged lunatic, their previous conversation resumed.

“What they talk about anyway?”

“Something about sixty-nine.”

“What are they talking bout numbers for?”

“Like the loony needs to know how to count money.”

“Hasn’t got a penny to her name!”

“T’aint talking about money, nitwit! They’re talking about that book!”

“That book’s nothing but wrestling! Seen it wit me two eyes! Don’t know why the doctor got so mad about it.”

“Must be an adult thing.”

“Reckon he thinks the lunatic will try it on a poor sod walking down the street. Send her sorry arse right back to Rutledge.”

“Good for her!”

“Doctor doesn’t want her to.”

“Adults are weird.”

“Yep.”

“I want pudding.”


	6. Anniversary

One year…

It’s amazing how one year can fly by. Such an insignificant thing but it holds importance to two certain people.

One year…it’s been one glorious year already since he claimed Alice as his lover. He plans on making sure she **doesn’t forget**.

One year…it’s been one hellish year since Dr. Bumby made her his whore. She plans on getting drunk and _forget it all_.

Angus wanted today to be special, to mark the day of his triumph.

Alice wants today to be any other normal day. She doesn’t want to be reminded of her failure.

He isn’t busy today. He made sure he cleared his schedule so that he may ravish Alice without any interruptions.

She made sure she had something to do. Cleaning, cooking, and even arguing with the children. Something to keep her busy, praying she could avoid him today.

He calls for her to go to his bedroom. Away from prying eyes, no one dares to eavesdrop. He’s eager to give Alice her gift. He will certainly enjoy it.

She hears him calling for her. She walks like a woman condemned to the gallows; head down, eyes downcast. She doesn’t register the sneers from the children, the misplaced jealousy. She’s dreading whatever Dr. Bumby is planning. She’s certain she won’t enjoy it one bit.

He asked her if she remembered what day it is. She was playing coy; if that’s the way she wanted it. Fine, he will indulge her little game. Today is their **special day after all.**

He was mocking her, asking what day it is. She played stupid; she wants him to punish her. To get out of his sight, hoping his temper gets the best of him. Today is supposed to be _any other day._

He has her strip; oh so slowly, teasing him with flashes of her smooth pale skin. He tells her to touch herself, his porcelain doll. A delicate hand slowly rubbing between her thighs, he sees her quiver in excitement.  He guides her free hand to stroke the hardness forming under his belt.

She was ordered to strip. He wanted a strip tease and he wanted her to masturbate in front of him. She has no choice but to obey. It’s awkward, sliding her fingers inside herself. She’s shaking in humiliation, rage and unwanted pleasure. How dare he! Having her stroke his pants while sullying herself.

He sucks her fingers, tasting her sweetness. She blushes and turns away. He has her lie on the bed, hands bound and blindfolded. She whimpers; his frightened little lamb. She’ll enjoy the gift soon enough.

He takes her wet fingers, puts them in his mouth and _sucked_. Slow and obscene… it makes her excited. Realizing her traitorous thoughts, she turns away in shame. He pushes her on the bed. She sees his ties on the bedpost. Wonderful…he’s going to tie her up and fuck her raw. He brings out a silk blindfold. Wait…no! Please no! She struggles against the blindfold, she’s afraid of the dark. She feels utterly small and helpless. She hates this.

He covers her whimpers with kisses. Hands tracing the curves on her body, making her squirm and writhe. Having his fingers inside her, he feels her getting very wet. Her body relaxes; good, now the fun can begin…

She feels his mouth covering hers. Sensations everywhere, her senses are amplified: taste, touch, smell, and hearing. She can’t tell what he’s going to do next. It’s intoxicating, something is now inside her. Sliding in and out, rubbing her. She loves the feeling. It’s firm and thick, stretching her insides, teasing her. It’s more than one in her. How she loves his hands! She feels better now. He won’t hurt her.

He walks off and grabs a bottle of oil and his birch rod from his nightstand.  Alice’s whispered, “Please” was music to his ears. Pouring a generous amount of oil in his hand, he rubs the oil on the rod. He grins; his little slut will enjoy this. The coated rod is now teasing Alice’s petals, pressing at her entrance. Slowly, ever so slowly, he pushes the rod inside her. Let her feel the smooth length and the heated oil warming her. She mewls like a newborn kitten at the intrusion. Brows furrowed in confusion as to what the sensation she is currently feeling. Back arched, lips parted in ecstasy. He holds the rod still, let her squirm. He contains his desire to fuck her into the mattress. Not yet…

She hears him walking off to somewhere. He can’t leave her like this! She panics, is this punishment for playing dumb? She begged, “Please.” She hears a dark chuckle, she’s getting anxious. Will he punish her? Torture her? Leave her alone like this? She almost begins to cry until she feels something smooth and hard pressing against her entrance. It’s smooth and wet. She can’t quite identify the smell, it smells flowery. Roses? She feels lightheaded, she can’t think straight. She feels the intrusion inch by inch. It’s cold and dead, nothing like the throbbing heat Bumby pushes inside her on a daily basis. She feels cheated, she rather have his cock inside her. At least he can fuck her properly. Having sex on a daily basis tends to do that. She feels quite warm, whatever Bumby inserted inside her. It begins to get warmer. The feeling is so good; she wants more of it inside her. She’s glad she can’t see him, to see him smirking at her helpless body. The tiny blessing of not having to see Bumby witness her eagerness-her neediness to fuck.

He teases her while sucking her breast. Leaving red marks on her body. He feels her juices trickling down on his hand. Taking the birch rod out of Alice, he ignores her moans and whines as he bent over between her legs. Lightly licking her folds, lapping her juices. Giving Alice a taste of her own medicine, he nips her lightly. Teasing her sex, alternating between devouring her and scissoring her. Hearing her small gasps and moans, her hips buck towards him. He holds her hips down firmly. Not yet, not yet. She’s getting close, she’s begging for completion. A few more teasing licks and he backs away. Stripping off his clothes and removing his glasses, Angus lies on top of Alice. Let her feel the heat between them. Grinding his hips against hers, relishing the feeling of the indecent woman squirming under him.

She’s thrusting her hips, trying to get her sweet spot. She feels a slight pain on her breast followed by a sucking sound. She struggles against the bonds. The pleasure is almost too much for her. She feels the object being removed from her. It’s not fair, she whines at the loss. Then something soft and wet is stroking her sex. Cruel bastard, teasing her like this. She can feel the coarseness of his beard lightly scratching her, each touch leaves her shaking. She can’t tell between the two different sensations, both of them feel so good inside her. She doesn’t know how long it’s been going on. Time is beyond her grasp. She’s thrashing around in wild abandon. He wants her doesn’t he? Let him fuck her like the rutting animal she is. He calls her that on a daily basis anyway. She doesn’t care, she wants what is _hers_.  She feels the weight of another naked body on top of her. She can smell the rose oil on him. Something warm and throbbing is rubbing against her. Legs wrapped around his waist, struggling against the friction between them. She wishes to be free of her bonds.

Angus stops, removing Alice’s blindfold. Marveling those Emerald eyes clouded in lust and desire. He kisses her passionately; he feels her struggling to get the bonds loose. Not wanting her to hurt herself, he freed Alice’s right hand. Alice grabbed the back of his head wanting to deepen the kiss further. He pushes her back onto the bed, pinning her arm over her head. She growls at him, making her impatience show. Such an eager lover he has. He unties her other hand, placing it over her head. Perhaps she will enjoy this small boon he will give her. “Alice, would you like to take charge for once?” The words can’t be taken back. Alice’s eyes widen in surprise. She doesn’t move, so he lets her arms go. Gently, he turns over so that Alice is on top of him, letting her know that this isn’t a trick.

Even the dim lighting blinded her. Her eyes tried to adjust, she faintly sees Dr. Bumby hovering over her. She wonders what he is planning to do. He kisses her while untying one of her bonds. One arm is free, ‘fuck it’ she thinks. Her free hand grabs his head towards her, kissing him fiercely. Foreplay is over; she wants to get straight to fucking. He’s too strong for her, her arm pinned over her head. She growls at him, tease, tease, _tease_. The other arm is freed from the bedpost, now pinned over her. “Alice, would you like to take charge for once?” He’s asking her? It must be a trick, she’s never allowed to top. The thought is tempting, having him under _her_ for once. He lets go of her arms and rolls over changing their position. She’s on top now. He looks up at her, waiting for her answer.

He’s surprised at how _fast_ she moved. Being smothered in kisses, she leaves marks trailing down his body. A harsh cry left his mouth, Alice was sucking him with such speed and intensity. Then she stops, grabbing his length towards her sex. She impales herself on him. Fuck…she’s so wet and **tight** around him. The oil left inside her gave such a warm pleasurable sensation. The sheer weight of her on top of him leaves him breathless. He feels her tighten; Alice is still, trying to adjust. Grabbing her hips, he tries to get her to **move**.

She wastes no time at all, kissing him down to his length. Sucking his cock to make sure it’s hard enough for her to ride on. Having his member pressed against her entrance, she lets it slide right into her. God…she’s still trying to adjust to his largeness, stretching her, filling her. He grabs her hips to move closer. Not this time, she gets to set the pace. Make him beg, cry, and _scream_.

She’s deliberately tormenting him; taking her sweet time riding him. Rocking back and forth, she plays with her breasts while doing so. He’ll feel her occasionally tighten around him and still for a minute or two, fucking whore. She tried tying him up, ha! Like that will ever happen! He won’t give her the chance to slit his throat, no matter how great a fuck she is. She’s trying to kill him with her sex. Now she’s bouncing up and down on him. He’s starting to regret using that oil. The heat is just too much; he won’t be able to last. He holds onto her trying to keep up…

She admits it’s very arousing to have control over another. She now knows why Bumby wanted total control over her body when they have sex. Still, she’s wary of any hidden motives. So she tests the boundaries. Starting very _slow,_ rocking him back and forth. She’s glad for that sweet smelling oil; it heightens the pleasure between them. Giving him a little show, she plays with her breasts while trying to get his cock brush her most sensitive spot. When she does manage to do it, she can’t help but squeeze him tight and hold still, relishing the feeling. She considering tying him up, let him feel helpless before her. But that was quickly shot down; he threatened to tie her back up. True she would kill him…but not before sex, not after what he did to her. She deserves to top for once. Riding him hard, she holds onto the headboard. She likes having her entire weight on top of him, to have him deep inside her. Bumby is gripping her hips hard enough to bruise. His breathing is getting shallower…not yet, not yet. It’s too soon for either of them. With great reluctance and willpower she stops, and slowly pulls herself off him…

That fucking little whore! Stopping like that, trying to get away. What does she want?! He snarls and pulls her back down. The little bitch is wrapped tight around him and refused to move. She pushes him back down on the bed. She smirks and kisses him. Biting and sucking his neck. Wonderful, now he’ll have to cover that up later. She’s going back to that agonizing slow pace again. He won’t beg, his pride won’t allow it. He could take back his gift to her but that would defeat the purpose. She’s slowly grinding her hips towards him. He won’t beg, he won’t, he-

“Angus”

Without his knowing, “please” left his lips before he realized it. The speed picked up again, she’s fucking harder and faster now. He can’t keep up; the pleasure is just too much. With a loud cry, he spilled his seed inside her.

She made him furious, from the way he snarls at her to pulling her back on top of him. His eyes flash murderously towards her. She refuses to budge for him. It’s a matter of pride. It’s her fucking turn and she damn well will enjoy it! Pushing him back on his back, she hopes to placate him with kisses. Ok, so maybe giving him a love bit on his neck isn’t the best idea. But she’ll think about the consequences later. She has all day to fuck. She might as well just go slow and steady to enjoy herself. Rocking herself on him, she accidently said his name out loud. The foreplay and the sex dull her mind. She almost didn’t hear him say, “Please.”

She won; she’s finally got him under her mercy. Eagerly picking up where she left off, she rides him hard and fast. She won’t stop, she can’t stop. She’s so close. She feels his seed shooting up inside her. That was the end of her. She sees nothing but white as she experienced her most powerful orgasm yet.  

She’s milking him for all he’s worth. **Greedy slut** , he’s exhausted. She collapses on top of him, she can’t even move. She just lies there on top. He turns over on the side where they can both be comfortable. She’s cuddling up to him, that’s always a good sign. “Happy anniversary.” With that, he holds her close. Let her want for more, maybe next time he’ll get less resistance from her. He smiles when he hears a small, “happy anniversary to you too.” Happy anniversary indeed.

Alice feels quite dizzy from her orgasm. She’s too exhausted to move. She just collapses on top of Bumby; laying there for a while hearing his heartbeat.  He holds her close and turns over. He pulls himself out abruptly, _selfish brute_. She curls closer to him, enjoying the warmth he provides. “Happy anniversary.” He murmured; her cheeks grow warm at the words. It’s stupid and out of character for both of them. But she can’t help but utter, “happy anniversary to you too.” At least they both got what they wanted. No beatings, no extra chores, no taunts, just fantastic sex. Yes…today was a happy anniversary.

 As both of them slept, the remaining thoughts in their head were on how to make the next anniversary better.

 


	7. Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice knows defeat for the first time...and takes a pounding. Snerk.

Alice Liddell never liked to lose…ever. From simple games like tag and hide and go seek to full blown arguments with adults and superiors. Alice Liddell never backs down from a challenge and is frankly, a very sore loser. Unfortunately for her, reality slaps her in the face. In this case, Dr. Angus Bumby to be precise. Shortly after the Moorgate Station fiasco, Alice endured many sexual assaults, beatings, and being locked up in a very much hated cage.

For two months, Alice had to learn to service him and be obedient. Obedience is certainly not in her vocabulary. He hasn’t broken her and she hasn’t lost. It is merely a temporary setback. At least he isn’t sleeping with her…yet. She supposed he’s waiting for her wounds to heal from the last beating. She snorts at the thought of him actually caring what she looks like. But she’s grateful that she’s only sucking him off and not being raped on a daily basis. She’ll never admit it. Bumby was rather skilled with his hands and mouth. She no longer flinches at his touch, it pleased him greatly.

Still, Alice is always wary when Dr. Bumby calls for her. She is no one’s whore, least of all, his whore. She’s still trying to find incriminating evidence that the “good doctor” was running a child prostitution ring and destroy the fake evidence that could implicate her to the crime. Dr. Bumby covered his tracks well, there were no secret drawers, no paperwork, no journal, nothing. Alice was never allowed in his bedroom until he calls for her “lesson” and even then, the man throws her out without a second thought. She suspects her freedom could lie there. But she shudders at the thought of going to Angus Bumby’s bedroom willingly.

But it’s the price for her freedom. Bumby is in a session with one of the orphans right now and all the others are outside. She can easily sneak in there and find what she needed. Alice is right outside his bedroom door. She can afford to swallow her pride, she needs her freedom. Taking a deep breath, Alice opens the door and walks in.

Dr. Bumby’s room is certainly extravagant; large canopy bed, a large bookcase, expensive dresser, closet, full length mirror and an indoor bathroom. Alice is always nervous whenever she’s in his room. But there is no time for her to be frightened. She starts her search in his dresser. Ever meticulous, the man keeps everything tidy and in order. The control freak…

Medical journals, old newspaper clippings, nothing of interest to her. She spots a journal hidden in the corner, perhaps this is the key to her freedom. She opens the journal; she sees an entry about her. Eagerly she reads it; she’s appalled at what he wrote about her. Twisted fantasies of her being burned alive, mutilated, why there’s even one about cannibalism! It’s sick but she can’t stop reading, she needs to know what will happen to her if she stayed. Alice was far too engrossed in her reading that she forgot the time…

Dr. Bumby had opened the door and saw her reading a very familiar looking journal. Her back was towards him. Silently closing locking the door, he crept towards Alice with malevolent intent. The prey is in the trap, and the hunter goes for the kill…

Alice didn’t like the sound of the “final plan”; maybe he plans on killing her soon. ‘Just one more page’ she thinks before she feels a sharp pain in the back of her head. “Curiosity killed the cat, Alice. It isn’t polite to snoop around in other people’s things. Naughty girl…you know the rules. Naughty girls get punished.” Dr. Bumby was pulling Alice’s hair, dragging her to his bed.

Tears welled up in Alice’s eyes, “You’re planning on killing me. That’s your final plan isn’t it? I read your sick fantasies. You’re sick, twisted; I should have pushed you on the tracks! Why am I still here?! What do you want from me? Let me go! Please! I won’t tell! I’ll run away far from here. Please! Let me go!” Alice is fighting to get away from him, crying at her doomed fate. But the doctor’s grip is too strong for her. “Let you go? And why pray tell, should I? You little sneak, if you’re so eager to get in my bed. I should have taken you ages ago. Well…better late than never. Afterwards…”

Alice panicked, is this the end for her? She doesn’t want to die, not like this. Not from him. She doesn’t want to end up like Lizzie; images of being mutilated and devoured make her feel sick. She finds herself beside the bed, kneeling before him. She cries, “Please don’t hurt me! I’ll be good! Please doctor!” She’s stroking his pants, trying to appease him. He ignores her pleas and pushes her onto the bed.

Dr. Bumby looked amused at her panicked state. His hands are at her throat and mouth. She’s going to die, she thinks. Alice closes her eyes and braces for the hands to tighten. “Look at me!” he snarls. Alice whimpers in fear, she doesn’t want to look at her soon to be killer. “Look at me Alice! Do you want to die now?!” He’s shaking her. Alice slowly opens her eyes; she wishes she hadn’t sneaked in his room. “How much did you read Alice? Answer me girl and I want the truth. I’m in no mood for games.” He removes his hand from her mouth, the other still on her throat. “I only read the entry about me. I don’t know what your final plan is. You’re going to kill me aren’t you?”

Dr. Bumby was silent for a moment, and then he smirks. “Perhaps not…if you behave. I’ve been patient for the last two months. You promised to be my lover and I intend to collect. Submit to me and I won’t punish you for reading my journal. Behave Alice and perhaps I’ll consider letting you go…”

Alice was stunned…just one night with him? Then she can go free? But to willingly give up her virginity to him is repulsive. It’s either to be raped and killed horribly or she could swallow her pride and spread her legs to gain her freedom. She can never be free of him. He made certain of that. Even if she can escape, the memory of losing her virginity to the killer of her family will haunt her for the rest of her life. But she can move on, just one night and she can forget this nightmare. She’ll go far away from London, she can heal elsewhere. Alice chokes on the words, “I’ll submit to you.” She bitterly swallows her dignity and pride.

Angus Bumby smiled widely; it makes her want to slap him. He takes his hand off her throat, “good girl Alice.” He sits on the edge of the bed; he has her kneeling on the floor. “Now I want that pretty little mouth of yours to get to work.” Alice is shaking, but she can’t refuse the order. She was trained for this. Slowly she unzips his pants and takes his member out. She licks the tip, hand rubbing up and down the shaft. “Do it properly girl!” He orders sharply, he never liked her “teasing”. Alice tries to get as much of him as she could without choking. Her training is kicking in, her jaw slackens. She’s bobbing up and down his shaft. She feels his hand on the back of her head. Angus groaned out his pleasure.

“Yes…keep sucking it like that. Such a sweet little mouth. You love it you little slut.” He’s thrusting in her mouth; it’s hard to not choke. She knows better than to try to bite him. Her jaw is getting tired, suddenly he pulls himself out. “Enough! That’s enough Alice!” Dr. Bumby panted, “Now…strip. I want you on all fours. On the bed. Strip!”

Alice is trying to regain her breath; she struggles to take her dress off. She can’t stop trembling, Bumby got impatient. He tore her dress off and threw her on the bed. “Please...” she whispered, “Be gentle doctor…please…” She’s on all fours now, she’s clutching a pillow. His hands are on her hips, she stiffens in fear.

“Now, now Alice. Can’t have that. You’re mine to do whatever I wish. Relax…”

“…please…doctor…”

Dr. Bumby sighed, “What a troublesome woman you are. I’ll make this enjoyable for you, isn’t that generous of me Alice? Now relax you frigid bitch and enjoy it.”

Frigid? Alice has been called many names but not once has she been called frigid. That arrogant assuming ass! She’ll show him who’s frigid! Anger replaced her fear. She’ll show him…

Dr. Bumby was rubbing her clit, she feels herself getting wet. His fingers are inside her, stretching her, teasing her. She’s trying very hard not to squirm; he’s taking his sweet time tormenting her. “Get on with it!” She snaps after she feels something blunt pressing against her entrance. Slowly pushing inside only to be pulled out again. He’s rubbing against her, why isn’t he taking her?

In one violent thrust, Alice is pushed down onto the pillow screaming. It’s hard and big, and it’s trying to rip her in two. It hurts! Alice is crying into the pillow. She doesn’t like it, not one bit. The pain is just too much. He said he would be gentle! She wants to curl up in a ball.

Angus Bumby was very still, he waits for the sobbing to subside. Really, it’s no fun for him if she’s going to cry through it all. The stupid girl…

A few minutes passed before Alice stopped crying. Another minute before she realized that Dr. Bumby has not moved at all after the initial thrust. She turns around to see him with a patient look on his face. “Are you done yet?” He asked, rubbing her thighs gently. Alice couldn’t trust herself to speak, she nodded once. “Good, now…relax. Turn around; I don’t want to see your face yet.”

She’s lying face down, holding on to her pillow. She takes a deep breath and tries to relax. He’s moving slow, giving her time to adjust. It doesn’t hurt as much as before. It almost feels….pleasant. It’s going in slow and deep. He brushed against something inside her; she lets out a small moan. She feels his hands squeezing her hips firmly, he stopped moving. She’s realizes that he doesn’t want her to make a sound. She bites down on her pillow, hoping he would continue.

Bumby patted her thighs and resume thrusting. He’s going in deeper than before. She wants to scream out, “Faster!” but she can’t. All she can do is bite down on the pillow. Alice numbly realizes that Bumby isn’t saying anything at all. She starts to fidget; maybe she has done something wrong to displease him. She doesn’t want him to be angry. She instinctively clenched her inner thighs together. She hears a very loud groan, followed by a hard squeeze on her thighs.

Dr. Bumby is thrusting faster now; he’s hitting the spot that nearly made her pass out in pleasure. Alice is hugging and biting her pillow with all she has, trying not to scream. He’s making her feel so good; it’s not fair for him to make her feel like this. She hears him making his satisfaction show.

“You feel so good Alice. So warm and tight around me…tell me how much you want this…Tell me how much you love me inside you.”

She tries to get the words out of her mouth. Guttural whines and whimpers only emerge. “…More! Please!...So good!” Another hard thrust into her sweet spot. “Fuck! Harder! Please!” She’s babbling, she can’t form any coherent sentences. “Want to…see you…please…fuck!”

Bumby is chuckling, he abruptly pulls out. He turns her around on her back and starts fucking her into the mattress. He’s kissing her; she vaguely realizes that he hasn’t taken off his clothing. He starts sucking on a sensitive part of her neck and Alice starts to forget everything. She’s clawing at his back, legs wrapped around his waist, hips eagerly matching his speed.

“Say you love me! Say you’ll stay-say it and I’ll let you come.” He’s biting hard on her neck.

“Fuck! Love you…need to…stay…please!” She wasn’t listening to anything he said, all she wants-all she needs is her release. He’s pushing deeper inside, his hand rubbing her clit. She screams as her orgasm ripped throughout her entire body.

Minutes passed, she feels sore, wet, and sticky. She faintly realized that he also reached his peak alongside with her. But strangely, she feels…content. She can’t move, but that’s alright. She remembers that she can go free after this.

“…I gave you what you wanted…may I leave now?” She struggles to get up only to be pushed back down again. Anger flared throughout her. She glares at him, the nerve of him.

Angus Bumby was in his disheveled clothing, hair mussed up, and not wearing glasses. He’s sporting an evil grin. She does not like this one bit. “I’m afraid I can’t let you do that Alice. Don’t you remember? You promised you stay with me. You’ll stay with me until the day you die…”

That….that...

Alice couldn’t speak; words fail to describe the hatred she has for Doctor Bumby. “You bastard! You planned this, didn’t you?! Taking my virginity then killing me. I’ll scream that you killed me” Hands grabbed Alice’s throat, choking off her air supply.

“Mind your tongue, girl. Are you going to listen or am I going to have to punish you for your insolence?”

She struggles to get air but his grip is too strong. “Please” she rasps before he lets her go.

Dr. Bumby zips his pants up, readjusts his clothing and goes to grab the forgotten journal.

“Contrary on what you think you silly little bint. I have no plans on killing you.” He shows her the page she was reading before. “Read it out loud.”

Alice is skeptical; he’s not planning on killing her. At least not yet. What kind of trick is he trying to pull? She hesitates in taking the journal; but her curiosity gets the best of her.

“When the time is right, I will conduct my final plan with Alice. She will be in my room alone…that’s all what is says on the page.” Her voice is shaking.

“Keep reading.”

“Alice will be reading by the dresser. She’ll read out my secret journal out loud. Alice, I planted this fake journal for you to find because…I knew you would break into my room and read it you stupid girl.”

Utter silence.

“You…you…” Alice couldn’t form the words. Anger, shame, horror leaves her nearly speechless. Dr. Bumby was grinning broadly at his victory. It was all too much for her. She broke down in tears and curls up into a ball. Bumby paid no mind; he was too busy stroking her hair.

He tricked her into giving up her virginity willingly, he tricked her into staying. She has nothing left of value. She has nothing, no dignity, no pride, nothing. As she cries herself to sleep, Alice Liddell has finally tasted defeat.


	8. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just another day at the Houndstitch Home.

‘Another day, another nightmare.’ Alice Liddell thought as she tries to escape from one very naked and very clingy Angus Bumby’s clutches. Every day is the same to her. It’s depressing really, how she’s gotten used to it. She no longer thinks about how unfair life is for her (it’s a waste of time and energy, energy she doesn’t have); her body just goes on by itself regardless of what her mind’s desires. ‘Might as well get this over with.’ She starts to tackle on her daily chores of the day.

**6:30AM** Suck off the bastard.

She’s gotten quite good at it, the sooner he comes, the sooner she can leave. It is better that he wakes up in a good mood rather than start the morning with a large fight. She learned that the hard way when she tried sneaking out of his room. For the life of her, she can’t understand how the man just _knows_ of her leaving the bed when he’s asleep.

**7:00AM** Shower and dress.

It’s one of the few times of respite she has. She bathes more often now, wishing that the water could clean the grime he inflicts upon her. Thank God he doesn’t join her today.  More often than not, she feels dirtier whenever he “helps” her clean up.

**8:00AM** Breakfast

She doesn’t eat with the other children. She eats whatever Bumby gives her. Being his lover _does_ have some perks. Fresh fruit, pastries, freshly baked bread with jam, along with a nice cup of Earl Grey. Alice doesn’t say anything about the gross inequality between him and the other children. She rather enjoyed eating real food; it was better than whatever they served in Rutledge. Plus she needs the energy to keep up with his sexual appetite. The meager amounts of food she was used to was no longer any appetizing.

**9:00-11:00AM** Daily Chores

Laundry, cleaning, the usual drudgery she was used to. Before she hated doing them; now she loves the repetitive and dull work. At least it gives her something to think about other than _him_. The children are still cruel as ever but she doesn’t mind. At one time, she would have argued and fought back. Now she just takes their insults, cherishing their last bits of free will. She pities their eventual fate.

**12:00PM** Nooner

She claws the desk as she feels him thrust in a particular spot. Bent over on his desk, Dr. Bumby isn’t wasting anytime pounding her. She tried to not enjoy it, she really did. She hates her body for betraying her. Damn human desire to copulate. And damn Bumby for making her beg for her release; making her come so hard that she sees stars. She winces as his hands gripped her hips hard as he reaches towards completion. Hot sticky fluids shoot up inside her innermost walls. Dr. Bumby never wanted to make a mess on his desk, but it was perfectly alright for him to make a mess of her. Having his seed dripping between her legs, having to feel _him_ whenever she walks. She prays she never gets pregnant with his spawn.

**12:30PM** Lunch

At least she gets to eat alone at lunch. Dr. Bumby would leave her alone with her meal as he washes up. Said he didn’t want to be filthy whenever he eats. No amount of cleaning would wipe him off the face of the planet. Still she’s grateful for the merciful silence.

**1:30PM** Bathe

She sighs as the hot water relaxes her very sore muscles. Once more she curses the large inequality gap between the two of them. Communal bathing with tepid water, with no sense of privacy. The invention of a bath never ceases to amaze her. To soothe soreness and to wash away the grime. She’ll never take it for granted ever again. She’ll have to thank the Romans for that.

**2:00-3:00PM** Go to Market

She ignores the prostitutes’ jeers as she tries to collect whatever Dr. Bumby asked for her: medicine, bandages, and the occasional foodstuffs. Sometimes she has extra time to purchase a pastry from the brothel matron’s café. She insists on paying but the matron never accepted the money. Instead the matron keeps it in a small box for her to use in case she does run away. Ingenious really, Dr. Bumby would never find out about where her meager allowance went and she would have a small amount of money on hand if she manages to escape. She avoids men in general; she thinks they’re all the same as him. Their disgusting leers, their disguised hideousness, and their presumed superiority. Once a while; she meets someone who insists on wooing her. She tries to avoid them, fearing for their lives. She never wanted them to suffer the same fate as…she can’t bear to think about him anymore.

**3:00-5:00PM** More Chores

The children are intent on leaving a bigger mess for her to clean ever since they found out that she gets to spend more time with the doctor more often than they do. Walls covered in paint, toys scattered about, the screaming and crying of children. Dr. Bumby, the useless bastard thinks it’s funny. She sighs and gets a bucket and sponge. She’s never having children…

**5:00PM** Tea

She misses the Hatter’s tea parties…well before he went mad. She misses all her friends, but Wonderland isn’t an option for her. She suspects Dr. Bumby is doing this to punish her for the tea incident. Tea time with him is usually a silent affair with the exception of him interrogating her where she went and what she did for the day. She takes a sip of tea, it’s gone cold.

**6:00PM** Gather the children to eat

The way the children eat, she wonders, is really no different than a pack of wolves. Grabbing whatever they can find, snarling at each other, gorging themselves silly. She congratulates herself for persuading Dr. Bumby to give them other than whatever they used to serve. Granted she had used her body and threatened to whore herself to Jack Splatter. But at least the children can enjoy perhaps one good meal before they leave. It’s the least she can do since she now eats far better than they do. Though she wishes Dr. Bumby could have at least given them some manners before he turns them into mindless drones. She’s getting tired of the mess they leave behind. Pack of wolves indeed…

**7:00PM** Cleaning up the mess

She curses Ollie for starting the food fight. The little bastard. At least she doesn’t have to wash the dishes. The cook took pity on her, for once.

**8:00PM** Dinner

When she was a child, she would often pitch a fit whenever she had to eat something she didn’t like. More than half the time, she would often waste food. Then there was Rutledge with their inedible concoctions. Always starving, she dreamed of eating decent food for 10 years. Houndstitch, it was nothing but thin gruel. Now looking back, she realized that she was one spoiled little brat back then. Dr. Bumby serves her food that reminded her of her childhood dinners. Succulent roasts, white bread, fresh vegetables, dessert. She always polishes off her plate. She feels guilty for eating it, but it’s been so long since she has gotten something so _normal_.

**9:00** Bedtime

All the children have gone to bed. She wears one of the indecent nightgowns Bumby has bought for her. It doesn’t matter what she wears, he’s going to tear it to shreds soon. She was right. At least he tries to make the experience pleasurable for her as well. She will never admit it, at least to him. She enjoyed trying new positions whenever he feels adventurous. She understands why sex is hugely frowned upon. It feels so _good_ , it’s sinful. People would want to have it every day, nothing would get done. The urge is great; it consumes your entire being. That is why London has such a large glut of prostitutes roaming the streets; to provide a service to people with their voracious appetites. Her mind goes blank as Bumby touches a bundle of nerves that makes her melt. Hours passed as the lovers collapsed from exhaustion. Alice spoons herself against Dr. Bumby; his arm wrapped around her waist. She drifts off to sleep as another day has ended, just another routine at home.


	9. Pretend

Alice is a pretender.

She wasn't always a pretender. Before she would often wear her heart proudly on her sleeve, ask whatever is on her mind, and play games with Lizzie. But that was a long time ago. Now she keeps her heart locked in a cage. She wears a mask every day. She hates it, being in reality, being stuck here, being his slave. Her Wonderland is destroyed beyond measure. She can't be herself anymore. Angus Bumby made sure of that.

She's trapped in his cage and he never lets her forget it.

So she pretends; she pretends in order to keep her whatever is left of her sanity. She keeps her hatred to herself, she covets it. Let him think he has broken her. Let him think he has won her obedience, her heart, and soul. It will be all the more sweeter when she finally puts the proverbial knife in his back. She can afford to wait; she waited 10 years to get out of Rutledge. She was rash and foolish before, and that was her downfall. So she must be cautious and sneaky. After all; if Bumby could put on a façade and fool the world, why can't she?

Trying to fool him is nearly an impossible task. She doubts he would believe her change in attitude so quickly. So she creates a new version of herself. She hides the Wonderland Alice, the true Alice, hidden away from him. She'll give him an Alice who loves him, obeys him, his confidant, and lover. She'll have him confide his secrets to her, let her see his dealings with the Underworld; let him believe she was the only one for him. She has no doubts that he will get rid of her as soon as she gravely steps out of line or he gets tired of her.

After all, she wasn't the first woman he wanted, but she will be his last.

It was torture, creating this false Alice. She never knew pretending could be so hard. To curb her murderous urges, spit the poisonous words that come out of her mouth, hide the desperation of escaping. But slowly, she manages to give him a suitable Alice. Using her memories of Lizzie to help mold this copy, tainting her dear sister's name. Oh, how she'll kill him for this insult. Let the memory of Lizzie kill him. The irony is not lost on her.

It took Dr. Bumby a long time to believe her charade. But she did it, now all she needs to do is to keep the mask up until she can finally get the evidence she needs for him to hang and gain her freedom.

'This is all pretend, it's not real,' she thinks as she initiates the kiss.

'It's all pretend.'

Clothes are rumpled on the floor.

'Enjoy this, it's all pretend.'

They fall onto the bed.

'Pretend.'

Hands entwined.

'Pretend.'

But she didn't count that her game of pretend was no longer a game.


	10. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice always hated the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Recalled that Alice was afraid of the dark when she was a little girl. Plus I had Alice cooped up in a small dark room. Somewhere mentioned in one of those drabbles I put up. Oh well, smut-free here so enjoy!

Alice hated the dark. The feeling of being helpless and utterly alone made her weak. She always slept with a candle on, to chase the monsters hiding in the shadows. The monsters that always lurking about; always waiting, waiting to devour innocent children. Always having nightmares when she’s alone in the dark; even with Dinah and her rabbit keeping her company. Ever since she was a little girl, she had a small nightlight to keep the monsters at bay. No more bad dreams, until the fire…

 

Since then she never lit another candle in her room.

Nightmares plague her; memories of the fire haunt her every time she closes her eyes. She refuses to light a candle, fearing for another fire to consume her. Only this time leaving her body into ash and bone. She denies herself sleep, her own self-inflicted punishment for abandoning her family. A coward’s punishment, she’d rather not see the faces staring at her, accusing her for their deaths.

 

Unfortunately being a slave at Bumby’s made the monsters seem tame compared to him. Throwing her into that room with no human contact, no light, and no sound with only the dark to keep her company.  At first she thought it was a slight reprieve from having to constantly put up with his “affections.” She notices just how alone she is in that small dark room. Then she lost the sense of time, not knowing how long will she stay there. Will he forget her? Leave her alone to rot in this cell with nothing but the memories to finish her off? She can’t breathe, the silence is deafening. She feels the dark will take her.

 

She screams and she cries but her pleas fall on deaf ears. She’ll behave, she promised. Just let her out, don’t leave her alone. She fears being alone now more than ever. _Not safe here, where’s the light, oh she’s sorry, so sorry, she’ll be good-_

Her chest constricts, she’s having difficulty breathing. She’s going to die here. He’s forgotten her. She’s going to die, alone and _forgotten_. Who will miss her?

 

She struggles to keep consciousness; will her family welcome her with open arms? Just as Alice was about to pass out; the door opens.


	11. Parallels

Alice was the complete opposite of her older sister. He would have never chosen Alice, mad as she was. They are nothing alike.

Despite having Elizabeth as his lover once, he remembers every touch, every kiss, and taste of the lovely woman he bedded. But he finds that he prefers Alice suited to his taste more so than Elizabeth.

Alice’s demeanor was cold but her touches are searing hot. She leaves him begging for more when she strokes him ever so softly. She tastes of madness and sweets, a taste he craves. Her kisses were full of wickedness and temptation. He discovers how he can make her scream his name when she’s under him. Having her fight him, hands desperately clawing his back, her inner walls clenching around him. He wants to dominate her fully, this feral woman. Alice loves leaving her mark on him, showing the world who he belongs to. Nail marks on his face, love bites on body, the scratches on his back permanent. In turn, he branded her with his name written on her thigh. A woman he can finally call his own. He’s always surprised on how well they fit close together. She was made for him.

Alice concluded that Angus Bumby was the complete opposite of the kind doctor persona in the privacy of the bedroom. His demeanor is only warm to strangers but completely cold to her. His touches are freezing, but his touches are so cold that they burn. He tastes like poisoned wine, luscious, rich and dangerous. His kisses are full of sin and wicked promises. He chants her name like a prayer when they fuck. She discovers how much control she has over him, he’s driven into madness and lust. He sought no other whenever he’s with her. She bears his mark, just like he wears the scars on his back. Having him inside her is a second nature for her. She’s not the Alice she used to be, she’s a broken doll for a broken man.


	12. Exhaustion

One would think that as men get older, they wouldn’t be able to perform as they used to. At least that was what Alice was told, after hearing complaint after complaint of servicing dirty old men that could barely last for a few minutes. Well the prostitutes were **wrong**! Angus Bumby was certainly a dirty old man, but somehow he manages to have sex with her at least 3 times a day, every day for far longer than a scant 5 minutes. He’s not even a man, he’s an absolute beast. The whole world is conspiring against her. She must have done something awful in a previous life; she can’t remember what she did as a child that could warrant such an awful punishment. She didn’t murder her family, she couldn’t save them either, she was a child then. Surely they didn’t expect to have an 8 year old child to do an adult’s job now did they?

Unfortunately life doesn’t see it that way. What utter bullocks.

She actually envies the prostitutes prowling around the streets. At least they could pick and choose whenever they want to work, unlike poor her. She was stuck with cleaning the orphanage, help with laundry, clean the yard, tending to unruly orphans, running around for various errands **and** servicing the relentless brute. She can’t even recall the last time she actually had a decent night’s sleep. And no amount of tea or hot baths could help remove the tiredness in her bones. One of these days she’ll stop being afraid of him and run off whoring herself to his competitors just to show him he can’t treat her like rubbish anymore. Ok…well she wouldn’t anything **that** drastic but, she’s still her own person and she deserves to be treated as such!

Or at least get a day off to recover from his “affections.” She’s sick of being tired and sore. Even sitting proved to be a problematic task.

Today was even more troublesome. The selfish brute had been too rough and now she’s been ordered to scrub the floors on her hands and knees. That’s the last time she sings at the Mangled Mermaid for some extra pocket money. How was she supposed to know that he was there watching her strip her some of clothing off for a laugh?  

She wishes she was in bed, she desperately needed sleep. Her entire body ached; she could feel his seed dripping out of her whenever she had to lean forward. Alice bites her lower lip to stop the whimpers of pain from coming out of her mouth. Bumby, the utter bastard is too busy enjoying leering at her behind. Her vision is dimming, ‘rest, just for a few minutes. Sleep is good.’ Too tired to fight her body’s desire, Alice collapsed onto the floor.

Dr. Bumby was not amused at the scene before him. Shooing off the nosy orphans and telling them that they won’t have a few therapy sessions for a while due to Alice not feeling well. At least he doesn’t have to deal with his regular customers this week. Cursing at her lack of stamina, he promptly picks Alice up and carried her to the bedroom. Perhaps he was working her too hard, well no matter. He has a better use of her time. After dropping her to the bed, he quickly strips Alice’s clothing. A sharp slap promptly woke Alice up. A few curses and a couple spankings later, Alice was wide awake and biting her lip to keep her mouth shut.

“It seems I’ve been working you too hard. You can barely do your basic duties without falling over. From now on, you’re no longer going to do anymore chores to earn your keep…”

This is going to cost her. Alice just knows it; on the one hand she doesn’t have to work as hard anymore. But she’s been tricked before, damn him and his slippery tongue. “Does that mean I get some time to myself then?” Please let him grant her some respite, anyone up there take pity on her!

An evil smirk, “No Alice…you’ll be going through some special training. We need to build up your stamina after all. I’ve already cancelled my appointments because of you. We’re going to spend our free time in this bed. Isn’t that generous of me?” Hands quickly pinned her down on the bed, grinding his hips against hers.

Alice mentally curses every single deity in her head. The whole universe is against her.

No amount of pleading and begging would make him stop his relentless assault on her bruised body. Hands, lips, and tongue massaging and teasing her privates, hips buck and her muscles clench painfully. Impaled once more, he’s buried himself to the hilt. The fierce grinding of hips, fierce kisses slowly going back to the sucking on delicate skin. The exchange of bodily fluids and the cycle repeats again.  It was only after sundown that he finally stopped and announced that they will continue again in the morning. Alice openly weeps at hearing the news.

Never had she thought his lust could drive her to complete exhaustion.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that went into an unexpected direction. Poor Alice… I really should give her a break… then I read a certain fic and just went NOPE! Bumby’s going to stay as a complete bastard and that’s that.


	13. Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice is either not that cunning as she thinks she is or she's just plain unlucky...

Living inside the Houndstitch Home for Wayword Youths was absolute hell. Summer in the East End only proved that Alice was indeed living in hell…or something quite close to it. For the past three days, it was dreadfully hot, humid, and there was no sign of rain or wind for any relief from the heat or smell of decay.

The heat made everyone slow, stupid, and lazy. Even Dr. Bumby holed himself to his room proclaiming the weather is not favorable to do anything productive. The small reprieve was bittersweet; on the one hand she'd gotten some time off to herself. On the other hand, it had to be on the hottest days where she can't do anything on her days off. It was too hot to sleep, water was being rationed, the orphans just left her alone, and she didn't feel like going out knowing that she'll just bake under the sun.

What's even worse was the dress she's wearing is currently stifling her, clinging to her skin, making it itch. None of her clothing was light (none of her night things were anywhere near decent); everything was heavy and layered with fabric. She wants nothing more than to strip off her clothing and walk around half stalkers. Alice is already in a foul mood seeing Dr. Bumby walking around wearing nothing but a pair of cotton trousers…the smug bastard. How fine and dandy for a man to walk around shirtless (in the comforts of his house mind you!)without any repercussions , but for women they have to stay fully clothed. And his shirts are much lighter than any of her dresses which even made her more cross.

…

That just gave Alice a brilliant idea.

Idle children are bored children, and bored children tend to cause mischief. Well, she may not be a child anymore but she can still try and have a bit of fun while she can.

Bribing the children with her pocket money (hidden from Dr. Bumby) to cause a racket in the living room, long enough for her to sneak into his room and grab one of his shirts. He wouldn't miss one little shirt…not since he had so many identical ones anyhow.

In the safety of her old room, Alice quickly pulled off her stuffy dress and undergarments. Finally some respite from the sweltering heat! At least she didn't have to deal with all the buttons when trying the shirt on, it was far too large on her small frame, reaching down to her knees. It felt rather nice, it wasn't itchy and it felt like she wasn't wearing much. She surmised only the upper class could afford that kind of material given everyone else was wearing wool.

Feeling much better about the heat, Alice went off to fetch herself some lemonade from Bumby's personal larder (only by sheer dumb luck she found it). Unfortunately she ran into the owner of said larder and found herself in a heap of trouble.

How was she supposed to know that he would find her wearing his things so arousing?!

Alice forgot the most important lesson in causing mischief, never get caught unless prepared to pay the consequences of said mischief. In this case, she has gotten even stickier and sore because of it.

But at least she got to keep the shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not one of my better works, but at least I tried.


	14. Child

He didn't notice the signs at first. Alice kept getting sick the past couple of days or pretending to get sick. He thought she was trying to avoid having to bed him. At least until she threw up on his shoes, then he just sent her to her old room. He certainly didn't want to catch anything from a silly psychotic bitch, much less a sick one. Useless woman…

A few days passed, Alice walked into his office looking pale. He reprimands her for coming in while she's still sick, not noticing the tears falling down on her face. She yells at him for being a monster, for ruining her life, and for getting her pregnant…

…

At first he thought she was joking (a rather horrid joke at that) but she explained that she missed her cycle and her symptoms matched to that of an expecting mother. She cried that she didn't want this, that she hates him before she runs out of the room. He just stood there in shock, barely comprehending at what just happened.

He was going to become a father.

He never thought about having children. Children were just nuisances, something that he couldn't be bothered with. They were only valuable as commodities or cheap labor. There really isn't any point of having them besides securing your own legacy. When he thought about it, the idea didn't sound quite so horrid. He knows he couldn't do this forever, and he has no other living family. It would be rather nice to have something of a normal family life, raising a child who he could be proud of. He's seen how the upperclassmen would often brag about their children, at least the ones who would grow up to become productive members of society.

Shame about the mother, though he suppose he couldn't complain. His child would inherit his smarts and Alice's beauty and none of her madness. But more pressing matters need to be attended. Would Alice give him a son? A son he could raise and talk about the various subjects women were not entitled to hear or would she give him a daughter to spite him? Though he could have daughter to become a fine educated lady, he surmised it would be rather silly and in poor taste to sell off his own daughter to the other low-life's. Not to mention insulting, his daughter would become a wife to an aristocrat or someone of renown.

Provided his child wasn't a bastard of course.

…damn.

The bitch had to trap him into marriage. She finally managed to turn the tables on him. Everyone would know who the father would be regardless of whatever he says. The scandal of a bastard child would ruin him, especially with a patient. But he knows how society loves a good story. A mad girl being cured by her doctor, they fell in love, got married and expecting a child soon. It sounds like a rather trashy romance novel he overhears women gossiping. But as long as it benefits him, he could hardly care less.

Now he has a pregnant bitch to court.

At first it was hard trying not to hurt Alice. She kept getting on his nerves, constantly trying to deny him for "fear of hurting the baby." Then there was dealing with her mood swings. It lasted for about a month before Alice gave him the news. She had her cycle, she wasn't pregnant. It was a false alarm. They aren't having a child at all.

Oh.

In reality, it was all for the best. He's not trapped into a marriage with a psychotic bitch. He really didn't want a child in the first place. Alice wouldn't be a good mother anyway.

But he couldn't help feel a bit disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Something that popped up in my head. I really don't think canon Bumby actually wanted kids or become a bitch about it. He brainwashes kids and sells them off to perverts and laughs about it. But he's a narcissist too, and how narcissistic is having a kid to be almost being exactly like you? He'll probably be one of those parents that say, "My kid is the best because I am." As always, leave a review and maybe read and review my other AMR fics too.


	15. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Trigger warnings of figging, rape, waxplay, and inappropriate use of sweets though nothing too graphic.

She’s getting tired of punishments.

The latest punishment was the absolute worst. Having a ginger root shoved up her arse while being taken from behind enduring the occasional spanking was not something she would like to repeat again. No matter what she did, Angus Bumby would always find a way to add sex to whatever punishment he’s giving out.

She needs to stop giving him ideas.

How was she supposed to know that some her actions would warrant her getting punished? So what if she was sucking on a lolly when he had an important guest over? She certainly didn’t think that she was teasing him; she was just enjoying her treat. That didn’t mean he could take the said lolly and shove it inside her privates when he took her inside his office. Not only was she sticky, she also lost her treat. The bastard was enjoying **her** lolly far too much; he even had a jar of them in his office after that incident. Git…

Then there was one cold morning where she licked her palm and cupped his balls just as petty revenge for all the times he places his clammy hands on her breasts each and every morning. It certainly wasn’t worth having hot wax poured on her arse and breasts. Then having his hands tending to her burns…bastard.

Who could forget her “insubordination” when her teeth would accidently graze him whenever she sucked his cock? Selfish pig, those nipple clamps hurt…

At least she finally managed to get him to stop “waking her” in the middle of the night or at least use some form of lubricant. She’s getting sick of getting woken up from her horrid nightmares by him taking her behind without any preparation (rude and inconsiderate wanker!) Not that the nightmares are any better. It was just her luck that the biggest dick in her life had to have one as well. She’s still not sure how the Dollmaker could actually _fit_ ; then again she doesn’t want to know despite her ill-placed curiosity.

Of course there were punishments for crying in her sleep, looking at him in a wrong way, “teasing” him, having suitors (as if that’s her fault), cursing, not “behaving like a lady”, talking about Wonderland, trying to tell other people that he’s a monster, etc. etc.

She thinks he’s gotten the orphans to try and get her in trouble. As if she enjoyed adding more misery to her miserable existence. Besides hasn’t she’d been punished enough?

But no, Angus Bumby will always find a way to punish her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There actually is a Bumby/Alice doujin out there, really nsfw. I made a large tumblr post which included every other Alice/Bumby fic and some fanart from Arymus (some nsfw but they are awesome), the tumblr post link is on my profile page if anyone wants to look at it.


	16. Pet

Somehow Alice feels more like a pet rather than a puppet on a string. Puppets don’t have free will; they just have their strings pulled by their master. Pets, on the other hand had to be trained and get rewarded with treats if they behave and punished if they don’t. She isn’t sure which is worse, almost being a mindless sex-slave or being degraded to an animal. Apparently some of the whores are now calling her “Bumby’s bitch”, which is quite sadly true. Considering she’s figuratively and literally his bitch ever since she was under his care. She should have known from the beginning ever since  Doctor Bumby likes to show her off to other upper class society (actually, pretty much everyone in public) like she belongs in a dog show rather than be shown as an actual human being. The dog collar and leash he brought into the bedroom just added salt to the wound. She won’t even comment on the ball gag.

At least he hasn’t started to offer to “breeding” her out to other men, a small mercy.  Of course knowing him, he’ll probably get the horrid idea of wanting her to have his children. She has no intention of spawning another generation of a depraved, sex-starved, murdering monster. She silently thanks her brothel matron friend about the various herbal contraceptives (she hides them in her medicine bottles). She didn’t dare use the sponge, knowing he’d be in a murderous rage when he finds out. He knows her own body better than herself.  Hard to believe he’s more frightening when he’s paranoid. If he had his way, she would have been naked, gagged, and chained to his bed. She didn’t trust her old nanny to keep her mouth shut, Nan still believed that Dr. Bumby is a good man trying to help.

The only things that two-faced bastard is trying to help, is his coffers and his libido.

Dr. Bumby always gives her the illusion of a choice. She scoffs, some choice, either obey his orders or be punished. There were only so many punishments that she was willing to endure before she finally gave up.  She threw away her pride a long time ago, it wasn’t worth the pain. It wasn’t worth anything at all. Like any master, he grants her special privileges and treats when she behaves or does a particular trick he likes. The freedom to visit her family’s grave unattended (just as long as she gets back before sundown), small cakes to go with her tea, the occasional lie-in (sometimes without him in bed), continuing her patchy education (unfortunately _he’s_ teaching her and he started with sex education first…pig). The private tutoring irked her most, her father was the dean of Oxford and here she is reduced to remedial lessons from a lying, two-faced, perverted, murdering, and self-righteous toady.

In the end, she’ll remain his faithful pet.

Wild animals are get slaughtered when they’re caught; starve when they don’t have enough food, or get killed by other animals. They’re nothing but mangy diseased beasts. That’s what Dr. Bumby said.

Pets get a warm roof over their head, a soft bed, 3 full meals a day, and never have to endure hardship. They can live in luxury and be happy.

She hates it when he calls her that in public.

 


End file.
